


nocturnal creatures

by angryjane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, uhh this is bad and short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryjane/pseuds/angryjane
Summary: first kiss





	nocturnal creatures

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last April? when i was only on season two? so it's set around there also it's shitty but take it

Keith sat in his room, sifting through old documents. Boring- an old security report. Boring- a long essay from high school. Boring- a printout of some alien text, written in geometric symbols he couldn’t understand.

He paused in his sorting to let out a yawn and run a hand through his dark hair. It was eleven o'clock in the castle’s simulated solar cycle, and he needed to rest soon. But there was so much to be done-

Keith’s thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer, the door swung open to reveal Lance in the hall, leaning on the door frame and eating an apple.

“Hey man, I was gonna ask you, do you know if-” Lance stopped mid-sentence, noticing the files scattered around the floor. “What'cha doin’?” He asked instead.

“None of your business, what do you want?” Keith huffed, glancing down at his papers again. For the past few weeks, he’d felt strange around Lance. They had just gotten to the point where they could actually work together without blowing up every few seconds, and maybe even be friends. But as he got to know the taller boy better, Keith found himself liking him more and more- to the point where he may even have had ‘feelings’ for him. The thought disturbed Keith, to say the least.

“Hey, am I not allowed to be curious?” Lance replied defensively, strolling uninvited into Keith’s room.

“No, you’re not. Your curiosity always seems to lead bad places.”

“Like when?” The blue paladin argued, plopping down next to Keith.

“Remember what happened on Galveron? Or Tiros? Or Lecnle? Or-” Keith began, listing various mishaps that were Lance’s fault.

“Okay, okay. I get it.”

The two sat in silence. Keith continued to look through the papers while Lance sat beside him, glancing over his shoulder and crunching loudly on his apple.

“Hey-” Lance spoke after a while, “What’s this?”

He picked a sheet of paper off the pile and read it over for a second. It was a report from one of Keith’s first classes back at the Garrison.

“Class report by Sergeant Hickey-” Lance laughed at the name before continuing to read in a mock-official voice, “Student shows talent and competence. However, student shows no initiative in class, moody behavior, and is rude to fellow students as well as advisors.”

Lance scoffed. “They thought you were rude? Didn’t Mr. Hickey used to make fun of you during class? What a jerk.” He crumpled the paper in his hand.

Keith couldn’t help but feel a small jump in his heartbeat at Lance’s anger on his behalf.

“Well it doesn’t matter anymore,” was all he said.

“Hmph. When we get back to Earth, I’m gonna punch that guy.” Lance said indignantly, crossing his arms and frowning in a way Keith found adorable.

“Whatever.”

“No, I’m serious! I will!” He put a hand in Keith’s shoulder and was about to make a joke but paused, another frown passing over his face. “You’re really tense.” He commented, dropping his joke.

Keith shrugged, not pushing the blue paladin’s hand away.

“Do you want some help with that?” Lance offered. “I’m a pretty good masseuse, if I do say so myself.”

Keith laughed. “You mean masseur.”

“What’s the difference?”

“Well for one, a masseuse is a girl. In case you hadn’t noticed, you are male.”

“Oh?” Lance challenged, smirking, “and how do you know?”

Keith blinked at him, confused.

“Unless,” the taller boy continued, “you’d like to find out.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Keith almost choked, dropping the papers and sitting up straight while Lance cackled maniacally.

“You’re insufferable!” The red paladin raged, fists balled and blushing like mad.

Lance just shrugged. “Whatever.” It was quiet for a few long seconds, before Lance piped up again- “So, massage or no?”

“Uh…” Keith deliberated for a moment. He was, in fact, pretty tense, but he didn’t know if letting Lance massage him was the best idea. Feelings aside, Keith didn’t know if he should trust Lance with this. He probably wasn’t as good a masseur as he said he was.

“C'mon!” Lance taunted, “It’ll make you feel better, I promise!”

Keith doubted that, but he nodded anyway.

“Ha! I win! Now turn around.” Lance instructed.

Keith rolled his eyes but did as he was told. He felt slender fingers curl around his shoulders and begin to massage gently. He stiffened at first, but relaxed into Lance’s touch after a moment. He hadn’t been lying; Lance actually was pretty good at this.

Keith sighed. “Okay, I admit it. You are a good masseur.”

“Damn straight I am!”

“Where’d you learn to do this?”

“My mom was always stressed. She’d come home from work and collapse on the couch. When I was eleven or so, I started to give her massages.” He smiled fondly.

“Hmm.” Keith said thoughtfully. “So you were a nice kid. I wonder where it all went wrong.”

“Hey! I’m being nice right now, aren’t I, Mullet?”

“Yeah,” Keith confessed. “You kinda are. Now I have to do something nice back, so we can be even.” He tried to say it begrudgingly, but it really didn’t sound all that bad to him.

“Hmm.” Was all Lance said in return.

The quiet returned, as Lance gently rubbed and massaged Keith’s back. He could feel the muscles relaxing under his touch, and it made him glad that he could at least do this for the red paladin.

“Hey Lance,” Keith broke the silence, “What was your life like before you joined the Garrison?”

“Well….” He paused in thought, his fingers stalling. At Keith’s disappointed groan, he continued quickly. “It was just me and my mom for a while… We lived in Florida, on the beach. I spent a lot of time swimming and surfing.” He laughed, “You know what?”

“Hmm?”

“When we go back to visit Earth- you know, when the universe isn’t in danger and all that- I’m going to teach you to surf.”

“I don’t know Lance….” Keith grumbled hesitantly, “I’ve never really been a fan of the sea….”

“You’re going to love it, I just know it.” Lance continued, ignoring the red paladin’s objections.

“Yeah right.”

“You will!” Lance insisted. “Just you wait, killjoy!”

Keith turned around to face him, accidentally breaking their contact. He immediately felt cold, but decided it would be weird to ask his teammate to keep touching him. “Oh, I’m the killjoy?” He teased.

“Yes.” Lance said flatly, eying Keith.

 

“Okay sure.” Keith said sarcastically, then he did something weird- something Lance had never thought he’d see the red paladin do- Keith 𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘦𝘥.

A thought bubbled up in his mind- 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘒𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘭𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘪𝘮?

No, Lance thought, not possible. Keith wasn’t even into guys- right? No, Keith Kogane was not flirting with Lance. Lance was just tired and it was causing him to hallucinate. That was way more likely.

“Um…” He mumbled, turning slightly pink.

“Well, you know, maybe you teaching me to surf wouldn’t be all that bad. I mean, I’ve seen what your hands can do.” Keith continued with a wicked smirk. He really had no idea what he was doing- he never flirted on purpose, especially not with the boy he was in love with, but he was curious. How would Lance, the universe’s biggest flirt, react to bring flirted with? By his “rival” nonetheless?

It turned out that Lance had no idea how to deal with this. He was sure now that Keith was in fact flirting with him, but he felt himself panic. His face turned a bright shade of pink, pleasing Keith immensely. The blue paladin, normally so cocky and full of himself, was nervous and showing it. He never had been too good at hiding his emotions.

Lance’s mind was on overdrive- the boy of his dreams (and yes , Keith did often appear there), the cool and rough red paladin, was actually winking at him, smirking at him, smug as Lance’s face turned a hue to rival a fire truck.

“You okay there?” Keith whispered, leaning in a little, so their faces were only a few inches apart. He twisted his body slightly so he was leaning over Lance, breathing him in. Lance always smelled the same, no matter what planet they were on- like sea salt and honey and ginger.

“Um… Uh…” Lance stuttered, before letting out a squeak as Keith came in closer, his nose brushing Lance’s.

“You know, Lance, I’ve never kissed a boy.” Keith whispered. “And you’re a very attractive boy.”

“Oh,” Lance replied, his eyes trailing to Keith’s lips. “Do you…. Want to… Um?”

Keith laughed, and gently pushed his lips to Lance’s, pausing there only for a split second before softly pulling away and inch or so.

“You know,” Lance breathed, heart racing, “I think I really like you, Keith Kogane.” Keith laughed again, and this time it was Lance who kissed him.

This is the scene Pidge and Allura walked in on at that moment. Neither boy even took notice of their arrival, too engaged in their current activity.

Pidge and the princess exchanged a look before turning and walking out of the room, not a word spoken. This was a surprise to no one.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously hate this it's so bad but what do YOU GUYS think?


End file.
